


The Kill

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: AMV, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take this anymore?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Song- The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars


End file.
